Aesthesia
by Lena108
Summary: Nobodies are creatures of routine. Lexaeus decides to do something different for once. LexaeusZexion.


Aesthesia

By: Lily

Rating: M

Warnings: Lemon scene between two males.

Summary: Nobodies are creatures of routine. Lexaeus decides to do something different for once. Lexaeus/Zexion.

Author's Note: So, I've finally done it. My first lemon scene. Well, the closet I've gotten to one. Let me know what you think. Full concrit, please.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was pure lust. There was nothing else between them but those physical desires. No feelings, no commitment, no love. A Nobody couldn't love anyway. Yet, they remained faithful to each other. It wasn't the emotional attachment that kept them together, but rather the physical sensation. They were in love once, but both claim that they do not remember. Night after night of pure lust is all they have left to remind them. Limbs and sheets tangling together and the noises they made. Soft sounds to make sure they didn't disturb anybody else. Zexion would always come to him first, but Lexaeus never complained. It reached the point where they no longer had to speak. There would be a knock at the door. Lexaeus would open it to find the smaller man standing there. He would pull him inside and close the door. Lips would come crashing down on the other's. Then it was a race to remove every article of clothing to satisfy the burning desire for one another.

This night would be different. Lexaeus would make sure of that. The knock at the door came. Lexaeus opened it, as usual, but when he grabbed Zexion's hand, he led him further away from his bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Zexion demanded, a frown fixed on his features.

"Something different," Lexaeus explained. They got halfway to the meeting room before Lexaeus slammed the other man against the wall, their lips crushing together in the heat of passion. It wasn't long before Lexaeus moved away once more and took off down the hall, refusing to allow Zexion the time to catch his breath. Lexaeus pushed the door open to the meeting room and led Zexion inside, closing the door behind them.

"What is going o—" Zexion had no time to finish as Lexaeus captured hi lips once more. Zexion made a soft noise as Lexaeus began to remove his cloak and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"I want to fuck you on Xemnas' throne," he said. "I want to see his face in the morning when he finds out what happened." Zexion felt a shiver run down his spine at Lexaeus' words. He closed his eyes and pressed himself against the larger man.

"We could be caught," Zexion breathed, clearly unfazed by that information. Lexaeus smirked.

"That's all part of the fun," he stated, nibbling the other's earlobe. Zexion let out a sigh and clutched Lexaeus' shoulders before reaching to undo the other's cloak. The larger of the two lifted his companion, who wrapped his legs around Lexaeus' waist. He then moved down to Xemnas' throne, which was quite large. It would be a bit small, but they could manage.

Lexaeus laid Zexion on the chair and crawled on top of him, kissing down his chest as he unzipped the cloak and finally pushed it aside. Zexion drew in a breath as Lexaeus took his nipple between his teeth and used his tongue to play with it. Zexion arched toward him. The knowledge that they were disrespecting their Superior in such a way, along with Lexaeus' ministrations, drove him wild. Zexion's cloak was discardd quickly and thrown carelessly on the floor. Zexion moaned from the back of his throat.

"Stop teasing me," he demanded. The larger man didn't need to be told twice. He pulled a small tube of lubrication that he had put in his pocket earlier, in anticipation for this event. He squeezed a bit onto his fingers before plunging one into the smaller male. Zexion let out a suppressed groan and dipped his head back, pressing his hips toward his source of pain and pleasure. Lexaeus smirked slightly and added a second finger, wiggling it around, enjoying the sight of the usually composed Nobody squirming beneath him. Lexaeus quickly discarded his own cloak and squeezed a bit of the lubrication onto his cock. Zexion leaned up and wrapped a small hand around it, pumping him. Lexaeus let out a moan from the back of his throat. Zexion looked back up at him seductively, his eyes glazed over with lust. Lexaeus groaned once more and put a hand on his chest, gently pushing him back down. Zexion obliged and spread his legs for the larger Nobody. Lexaeus positioned himself at Zexion's opening before slowly pushing into him.

Zexion bit his lip and clutched onto Lexaeus' neck, pressing his hips toward the other. It hurt, as it always did, but that didn't stop him from wanting more. He'd grown accustomed to it and, in fact, he happened to like it. It was always a tight fit, and Lexaeus enjoyed it. The first few times, he'd been wary of it, not wanting to hurt the frail form, but he also had learned to adapt. Now they had signals, so that Lexaeus knew if it was too much for the smaller Nobody.

Their bodies seemed to move as one. Lexaeus began a steady rhythm and Zexion followed. The beat increased, but they kept time perfectly with one another. It seemed dirty. What they were doing and where they were. It all seemed dirty, but at the same time, it was wonderful. It wasn't a feeling, just the physical sensations that drove them both wild. It was enough to send Zexion into an early climax. His muscles tightened around the length that was buried inside of him and only relaxed when his and Lexaeus' stomachs were coated in the sticky, white substance. Lexaeus wasn't far behind. He tensed up and came as well. Finally, as his body relaxed, he got up off the chair and offered his hand to Zexion.

They both knew well that they couldn't stay where they were until morning. It would be better if the 'gift' were left anonymous. They dressed hurredly and made their way back to their respective rooms. There wasn't a glance or a word between them as they went their separate ways. That was how it always was.

In the morning, there was a meeting to be held. Both Nobodies made sure to be there on time to watch Xemnas' reaction in front of his subordinates. It was precicely as they had expected. Incredulity mixed with a helping of what seemed like anger. He couldn't feel anger, they all knew that well. As for his gift, Xemans would never know who sent it. He'd only punished the most likely suspects and got it over with. After all, who would expect two of his top members of such a disrespectful act? Only Lexaeus and Zexion knew the truth. The only indication of it was a quick glance at each other and the smallest traces of smiles ghosting upon their faces.

END


End file.
